


Matthew by any other name

by Iamacarrot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A bunch of boys pine for Matt, Anal Sex, But it's consensual all throughout, But only because he laughed at Future Edd's sentence, Future Edd is sentenced to a year of looking after his past counterparts, Future Edd pines for Matt, Future Tom is just as much of a bitch as present Tom, Future Tom is sent along with him, M/M, Matt is oblivious to the ones who have crushes on him, One part is a bit disturbing, Tom somewhat gets jealous of this, Uses of Edward for Future Edd, Uses of Matthew for Future Matt, Uses of Thomas for Future Tom, i like this concept, it's kinda cute, so does Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: After being sentenced to five years of looking after their past selves, Future Edd and Future Tom learn a few things about each other, and about their past selves.Let's just say, things get weird.





	Matthew by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning (but not really): So, everything that happens between Matt, Thomas, and Edward is consenual, but Tom and Edd view it as rape. Meaning that I might have unintentionally written it somewhat similar to rape. My apologies, though, if it does trigger anyone. Just try not to read this if things like that bothers you.

Matthew smiled as he watched his friends angrily pack their stuff, preparing to travel back in time, and serve their punishment. Well, Thomas was the one who was angry, Edward was just being passive aggressive about the situation.

"I wish you both the best of luck." Matthew chuckled. Thomas glared at Matthew, his eye replacement scanning for any malintent in Matthew's tone. Sadly, though, he found none.

"I don't see why Red Leader couldn't send YOU." Edward scoffed, punching Matthew's arm playfully, smiling at the light giggle he received. Edward could never bring himself to be mad at Matthew for too long. The silly ding-dong always managed to bring a smile to Edward's face. "Please, Red Leader only kept that dumb ginger here because Matthew's his personal fuckboy." Thomas growled. "Tom!" Edward shouted. "Well it's true!" Thomas retorted.

Matthew rolled his eye, smirking as the previously mentioned Red Leader walked into the room, pulling Matthew to his hip. "I assume you two are ready to go? I've heard more talking in here than packing." Red Leader hummed. Edward nodded, and Thomas crossed his arms, scowling. "Well then, I will have Matthew escort you two to the past, and you will serve your time as assigned, or until I see fit." Red Leader announced, handing a Time-Travel device to Matthew, placing a kiss on his cheek (right above his metal chin plate), and walking out of the room.

"Great. We get to travel with Matt to a time when we were idiots." Thomas scoffed. "What do you mean, Tom? You still are an idiot." Matthew hummed.

Edward laughed, grabbing his and Thomas' stuff and bumping into Thomas and Matthew, smiling as Matthew transported them to the past.

"So, now we have to find them? Awesome." Thomas sarcastically groaned. Edward smirked, stuffing his hands in his overcoat and looking around the familiar neighborhood. "It's been so long since we've been here." Edward sighed. "It's been five mon-" "Yep! It's been so long." Edward interrupted.

"OH GOD! I'M OLD... AGAIN!" a familiar voice shouted. "Well, that didn't take too long." Thomas voiced. The trio of older men turned to see their past selves, alert and ready to run. "No need to be afraid. We're just here because we were forced to be..." Thomas assured. Tom, Edd, and Matt all glared, unsure of whether or not they should trust Thomas' words.

"Eugh! I think I liked your other look better!" Tom chuckled, pointing to Matthew. Edd and Matt laughed, Tom joining in. Matthew glared. "Should I tell him?" Matthew asked.

"Don't tell him."

"I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't do it."

"Well now I gotta. Hey! Past Tom!" Matthew shouted, gaining Tom's attention. "In the future, you end up working for your sworn enemy, and you're forced to watch him-" "SHUT UP!" Thomas shouted, smacking Matthew. "If you tell him about that, I swear to god..." Thomas threatened.

"He's only jealous~" Matthew purred to the past trio. Tom, Edd, and Matt looked on in confusion, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Why would I be jealous of someone who fucks pillows? Seems like you've become one." Thomas hissed. Matthew rolled his working eye, waving Thomas and Edward off as he suddenly transported back to the future.

"Why are you two always fighting?" Edward asked. "He's been so easily seduced by that devil. Red Leader gets away with everything, only because Matt's become some kind of pet!" Thomas answered. "What about me?" Matt asked. "Nothing! You little brat." Thomas huffed.

"Hey! No one talks to Matt like that but me!" Tom growled, stomping up to his future self and puffing out his chest. "Oh please! I AM you! Plus, that little tactic stops working after a while. Trust me, I learned the hard way." Thomas growled back. Edd looked to his future self warily, walking up to and hiding behind Tom. It didn't help much, considering how much taller Edd was than Tom, but it made Edd's point that he was somewhat scared.

Edward scowled, looking at each of the past men, making different faces for each one. When Edward looked at Edd, his eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched. He hated how much happier he was before Red Leader took over, and he envied the fact that his past self had the chance to enjoy the time before it happened. When Edward looked at Tom, his body posture became tenser. His lip raised into a snarl, and he began to shake.

However, when Edward looked at Matt, his expression changed completely. His body relaxed, and his angered look turned into one of fondness. One of happiness. One of... love?

Edd, Tom, and Thomas all looked at Matt, who was brushing his hair while he looked at his reflection of a store window. Upon feeling eyes on him, Matt looked to the culprits who were staring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing! We were just waiting for you to finish your grooming. Take as much time as you need." Edward replied, the largest smile on his face. Matt smiled back, returning to his preening.

"Holy crap... You've got a thing for him, don't you?!" Thomas laughed, gaining Tom's attention. Edward scoffed, frowning for a split second before Matt announced that he was ready to move on. "Great! So... where to?" Edward asked. "Well, we were about to head ho- ow!" Matt whined, rubbing his head where Tom had smacked him. "That hurt!" Matt whined. "It was supposed to." both Tom and Thomas replied. "So, I guess we're going home with you guys." Edward happily stated. "No you're not! You tried to kill me!" Edd retorted.

"Uh, you don't get it. Breaking time laws is one of the worst things you could ever do. We were sentenced to five years of living with you, so that's what we're gonna do." Edward chuckled. Edd looked to Thomas, who sighed angrily and nodded in hesitant assurance.

"Well, this is great." Tom groaned.

"I know! We get to have two older versions of you, and they can tell us about how much more famous I got!" Matt cheered, yelping and falling down when Tom kicked his shin. Edward sneered, offering to carry Matt home, and putting on a look of confusion as Tom and Edd jumped in front of him, Edd helping Matt onto his feet. "Can you walk?" Edd asked. "My leg hurts, really bad." Matt whimpered. Edd nodded, allowing Matt to lean on him and use him as support. Edward huffed, watching as Matt hobbled to Edd's car, insisting on sitting next to Matt in the back.

Matt was fine with the idea, smiling as Edward allowed him to lean on him. "You're nice. You seemed so much meaner when you were trying to kill Edd." Matt pointed out. "Eh... that was a one time thing. Besides, you're my best friend. Now, and in the future!" Edward replied, snickering at the sharp glare Thomas sent him. "Why are you so angry all of the time?" Matt asked Thomas. "Because he has to work for the guy he hates the most in the future." Edward answered.

Tom stiffened, he hated a LOT of people, but, when Edward said the guy he hates the most... "Are you talking about To-" "We're home!" Edd announced. Matt cheered, taking in a sharp breath as a sharp pain went through his injured leg. "Tom! I think you bruised it! You promised you'd stop being so rough! I don't like being manhandled!" Matt whined. Edward and Thomas stifled their laughs, knowing very well that Matt was lying.

They had learned a lot about Matt over time, and one of those things, was that Matt LOVED it rough.

The thought was quite arousing, honestly.

Speaking of which. "Wait, what do you mean when you say that he "manhandles" you?" Thomas asked. "Oh! Tom promised that he'd stop punching and slapping me so much. The last time he did, I was in the hospital for two days." Matt explained, shuddering at the thought of being in a hospital. "I... remember that..." Thomas hummed, pursing his lips.

"Well, come on then, we should set their sleeping arrangements up." Edd advised. "I think your future self should sleep on the couch..." Tom growled. "Nonsense! He seems like he's learning his lesson! He can sleep in my room!" Matt chimed, shrinking at the loud "NO!" that came from Edd, Tom, and Thomas.

"Why not?" Matt asked. "He's not a good guy, Matt. He tried to kill me!" Edd shouted. "Yeah! You!" Matt retorted. Tom sneered, getting out of the parked car, leaning over Thomas, and dragging Matt out of the car with him.

Tom pulled Matt forward, face against his neck as he whispered to the ginger.

"He's a bad guy, Mattie, he's gonna try to hurt you! I can't have him hurting you..." Tom whispered. Matt nodded, blushing lightly as Tom bit down on his neck for a few seconds, and let him go. Very rarely did Tom use that nickname, so it was a big deal for Matt when Tom warned him about Edward. Matt limped towards the house with Tom sadly, looking back and frowning as Edward and Thomas stared at him with shock. Edd, however, had a normal, caring look on his face.

"What... was that?" Edward asked. "I don't remember this..." Thomas whispered.

"Ever since you attacked us, some weird things have been happening. You remember when we got attacked by Eduardo, when we were superheroes?" Edd asked. Edward nodded. "Well, after Tom went into "Monster Mode" as Matt calls it, he's gotten a bit more... possessive of us. Especially Matt. Tom says that, at any moment, anyone could lure Matt in, drug him, have their way with him, and he would have never even known it was rape." Edd explained. "It's a bit much to think about if you ask me, but, sadly, it's true." Edd sighed.

Edward and Thomas looked at each other, the newfound revelation making them rethink Matthew and Red Leader's relationship.

"Anyways, we've been standing out here long enough! It's already 4:15, and I need some Cola!" Edd chimed.

At the mention of Cola, Edward grabbed his stuff and rushed into the house, smiling with intense glee as Edd tossed him a Cola, following Tom to the backyard. "This is the best sentence ever." Edward sighed, sitting on the couch and leaning into the comfortable material. "It's been so long since I've been this relaxed~" Edward sighed, humming when he felt a weight on his side. "You're nice. Right Mr. Future Edd?" Matt asked. Edward blushed, looking to the side at Thomas, who had a harsh glare. "Well... in MY eyes, I'd think so. Around my friends, anyways." Edward replied. Matt smiled, crawling onto Edward's lap and hugging him. "I knew it!" he yipped.

"We're friends, right Mr. Future Edd? Us too! Right Mr. Future Tom?" Matt asked. Edward and Thomas froze, both nodding. "Cool!" Matt hummed, jumping out of Edward's lap and running to his room.

At least, Edward ASSUMED that Matt was going to his own room. It's been a LONG while since he'd explored this house. "Mr. Future Edd! Mr. Future Tom! Look! Look at my novelty toy collection!" Matt announced, struggling as he wobbled into the living room. With the way Matt was moving so quickly, you would have never known that he was injured if you weren't a witness to him being so.

Edward chuckled, remembering Matt's novelty toy collection. Matt was like an eight year old in a man's body. "Ugh, THAT stupid thing?" Thomas groaned, regretting his choice of words when he heard a feeble "Huh?" from Matt. Matt dropped his toys accidentally, his lack of focus making his clumsiness take wing. "I'm sorry! I'll put them back! I promise!" Matt yelled, groaning and whimpering as he struggled to pick up all of his toys.

Thomas stood quickly, moving over to Matt and helping him pick up his toys. "Matt! Matt, calm down! I didn't mean to make you so upset! I'm sorry... why are you so upset?" Thomas asked, grabbing Matt's arm gently. "You're my friend. Well, an older version of him! Which means that your opinion matters just as much! I didn't mean to seem childish!" Matt sobbed. Thomas sighed, looking to Edward as he leant down in front of Matt as well. "Hey, it's okay. Look, it doesn't matter what we think. Just be you, okay kid? We're old men anyways. What could we know about what's "hip" nowadays?" Edward joked.

Both Matt and Thomas chuckled at that.

"Can you help me?" Matt asked. Edward nodded, picking up his fair share of toys and following Matt and Thomas to Matt's room, placing the toys on Matt's bed. "Thank you." Matt bashfully whispered. Edward nodded, suddenly remembering something. "Hey, by the way. Just call me Edward, and call him Thomas." Edward advised. Matt nodded, gesturing for Edward to lean down. Edward did so, grunting in surprise as Matt placed a harsh kiss on his lips.

"Help me~" Matt purred, backing towards his bed and undressing, sitting on his bed afterwards.

Edward and Thomas looked at each other in shock, both blushing heavily. "Please?" Matt asked, desperately trying to keep his cool, even though his member was already bright red and leaking profusely. Edward nodded, looking to Thomas, who nodded as well. "Well? Shut the door, then." Matt ordered lightly, smiling as Thomas did so, both he and Edward undressing quickly after the action was carried out.

"I want to get to know you two. I want to know how you feel about me, now and in the future." Matt whimpered. Edward and Thomas lost it at that. Matt was so innocent, or, at least he PRETENDED to be. All three men knew what Matt was like behind closed doors. He was demanding, cruel, a tease... everything each of them loved. "I'm gonna have too much fun taking both of you over~" Matt cooed. "WE'RE ready to take YOU... sir..." both men chuckled.

This, was gonna be fun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tom muttered and huffed as he thought of so many ways letting Thomas and Edward in could be a bad idea. "They could hurt him!" Tom growled, seething as he began to shift in and out of his monster state. "Calm down, Tom. I'm sure Matt will be fine. They're us, and old. I'm sure their values are much more mature than ours." Edd assured. Tom sighed heavily, growling only slightly when Edd hugged his midsection.

"He's fine." Edd whispered. "You hope..." Tom whimpered, his eyeless expression still incredibly expressive as he gave a sad and broken look.

Edd opened his mouth to say something, stopping when he saw Tom's body stiffen. "What's wrong?" Edd asked, fully aware of Tom's heightened senses. "They're doing something to him... GODDAMN IT THEY'RE DOING SOMETHING TO HIM!" Tom screeched, rushing into the house and towards Matt's room, kicking the door open and gasping at the sight he was presented with.

Matt, Edward, and Thomas were all in Matt's bed, Thomas looking completely sated as he watched Matt ride Edward, tears falling out of the ginger's eyes. "MATT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Edd shouted.

Matt gasped, ceasing his movements and leaning onto Edward's chest, who, along with Thomas, sat up slightly in shock.

"Let... him... go..." Tom growled, his voice gravelly and almost undistinguishable. "Tom, please. I want this..." Matt whimpered. Tom hissed. "You don't have to say that Matt! You don't have to do this! I'll help you!" Tom shouted, taking a step forward.

"NO!" Matt roared, his vampire form flashing for half a second before he began moving once more. Edward grunted, not knowing whether to feel pleasured, or ashamed. This was Matt that was riding him. One of his closest friends! He shouldn't be finding joy in Matt's body like this!

"I want this, Edward. I... I can TAKE it..." Matt grunted, more tears falling as he tried to adjust to Edward's HUGE length. If he were being honest, this hurt Matt like HELL, but he loved it so much. He felt as if he were made to be like this. Something that could be enjoyed by anyone who was willing to show him affection.

He knew it was unhealthy. He knew it was wrong. But GOD did it feel amazing!

Matt let out the most unabashed moan as he felt Edward's length brush against his prostate. "Right there, Edd... right... there~" Matt whimpered. Edward moaned softly, and Edd covered his ears. Tom roared, moving to tear Matt from Edward, and gasping as Thomas took HIS monster form, which was MUCH more intimidating as Tom's. Thomas hissed, swishing his tail and making sure not to hit Matt or Edward.

Tom and Edd backed away. They couldn't let this happen to Matt, but they had no way to get past Thomas. "Come on, Edd. He won't let us through..." Tom growled in defeat. They would just have to wait. Knowing that they would have to live with these two for five more years, and fearing that they would end up hurting their friendship even more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Matt!" Edd shouted, hugging the ginger as he walked into the living room. "Are you okay?" Edd asked, examining his friend. Matt nodded, hoarse from all of the screaming he'd done earlier. Tom sneered, moving over to Matt and slapping him, knocking him to the ground.

"TOM!" Edd shouted. "What?! He deserves it! The slut deserves to be with Tord..." Tom hissed. "What?" Edd asked. "So, you finally found out?" Thomas asked, clean and looking as if nothing happened. Tom backed away from his friends in anger, moving towards the front door and screaming as he took his monster form, pouncing off to wreak havoc and calm down. "I'll go find him." Thomas sighed, following Tom's lead, but with different intentions. "Your friend's a goner if he tries to resist. We've been specially trained to fight enemies much stronger than him." Edward warned, referring to both versions of Tom.

"So... you really work for Tord?" Edd asked. Edward nodded. "We were taken under his wing. We owe him our lives." Edward sighed. "Why isn't Matt's future self here?" Edd asked. "Matthew always stays behind during my punishments. He's already lost enough to learn that he should be silent and stoic when a soldier gets out of line. I just wish that Red Leader didn't take such a vital part of him..." Edward sighed. "What did he take?" Edd asked.

"He took his fangs... turned them into some sick weapon. He told Matthew, that, if he were to ever step out of line again, he'd be put through torture that would last until the final piece of his body was liquid..." Edward explained.

"Though, for whatever reason, Matthew insists on staying by Red Leader's side. He defends Red Leader, he sells other soldiers out, friends or not, he kills without hesitation for Red Leader... so much blood has been spilled by his hands... it's horrible to think about..." Edward sighed.

Matt said nothing. Unaffected by Edward's words. The only thing that Matt could conclude from those words...

Was that he could gain POWER.

Power that would put him at the top. No one would be able to turn him away anymore. He could force others to admire him. "I don't see what's so bad about it." He stated, smiling. Edd and Edward stared at Matt in shock. "I like that idea. I like being feared with another..."

...

"I like power..."

**Author's Note:**

> What is this??? This is awful... :')


End file.
